SOLDIERs
by Anjiru Hyure
Summary: Angeal has something he wants to tell Genesis


Genesis and Angeal aspired to be like the great Sephiroth so they joined the SOLDIER program where they quickly ascended through the ranks to become First Class SOLDIERs.

Work for SOLDIER seemed to good and honorable; people were protected and monsters slain. For a while Genesis and Angeal felt that they were doing something good in the world.

What they didn't know was all the testing they underwent to become as enhanced as they were. Professor Hojo and Doctor Hollander were cruel people; experimenting on man for the simple glory of it.

_Welcome to your life_

_There's no turning back_

A small accident led Genesis to discover exactly what made him. He was an experiment; a sick project of twisted and inhuman men.

Convinced that Hollander could save him from degradation, Genesis did as the man commanded; he defected from SOLDIER, taking a number of Second and Third Classes with him.

Several months later, Angeal also learns of his origins and becomes disgusted with himself, believing he is not worthy to have dreams or honor anymore.

_Nothing lasts forever_

Angeal goes looking for Genesis. There is something he must tell him; even if he and Genesis are monsters, he still wanted Genesis to know.

What started out as friendship slowly turned to love for his volatile red headed companion. They had been through so much together! And if they were going to be outcasts, they would be outcasts together.

Somehow Angeal would cure Genesis. He refused to lose him so soon. Angeal was determined to have a long and happy life with Genesis.

Following a lead from Kunsel, Angeal makes his way back to the ShinRa tower; the SOLDIER floor to be precise.

There he finds Genesis about to use a Destruct materia. Walking to his side, Angeal places his hand on Genesis' arm to let him know he supports Genesis' decision.

A company like ShinRa should not be allowed to continue.

Guiding the power of the materia, Genesis destroys the building's structure. The building begins to tremble and sway as supporting pillars are annihilated.

Grabbing Genesis' hand, Angeal holds tight as he watches the building crumble around them.

_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_

_When they do I'll be right behind you_

Opening his eyes, Angeal wondered if he was dead; all he could see was vague shapes and colors. As he contemplated his situation, he heard a groan.

Sitting upright, Angeal turned to his right. Sprawled on the floor was Genesis. He didn't appear to be injured either. In fact, his degradation appears to have halted. Elation welled up in his heart. It looks like the Goddess had heard his prayers!

"Shiva, I have a headache that feels like a Bahamut stomped on it" Genesis groaned as he sat up, holding his head.

"Genesis" Angeal called gently, getting the red head's attention. "I think your degradation has been healed."

Looking down at himself, Genesis noticed his color looked better than it has in months. Eyes widening, he grabbed his duster at the shoulder and pulled it away to look at the wound that was supposed to be there.

It was gone; completely healed. Genesis let out a whoop of excitement.

'…_For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds…'_

"Who said that?!" Genesis yelled, as his head whipped back and for, looking for the person who was quoting LOVELESS.

'_It is I, Minerva, Goddess of Gaia.I have chosen you two to be the planet's guardians. You will travel the planet, searching for the wrongs committed by ShinRa and fix them.'_

Genesis' mouth dropped open in shock. Turning to face Angeal, he saw a similar look on his face. The Goddess was talking to the both of them! And she appointed them as guardians of the planet!

'_Go with my blessings'_

Angeal stared into Angeal's eyes for a long time before holding out his hand for the red head to take.

"Shall we?"

"Yes. Let us leave this place" Genesis replied as he placed his hand in Angeal's.

Together the two First Class SOLDIERs left the rubble of the former ShinRa tower, hand in hand.


End file.
